Pleasure My Angel
by titbouchon35
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Pleasure My Angel" que je te trouve magnifique. Castiel est le chanteur du groupe "Pleasure My Angel" et Dean va assister à son concert car son frère Sam a gagné des places. Si le cadet est fan, l'aîné l'est beaucoup moins ayant horreur de leur musique. Mais la veille du concert, les deux hommes vont faire connaissance d'une façon quelque peu originale.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les fans de Destiel, ce que je vous propose cette fois-ci est une traduction d'une fiction à plusieurs chapitres dont le titre est « Pleasure My Angel » écrite par Zafona que je trouve vraiment sublime. Vous y trouverez de tout mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant.**

**C'est ma toute première traduction alors je compte sur votre indulgence. Il y a certains passages qui ont été très difficiles à retranscrire mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.**

**Résumé**** : Castiel est le chanteur d'un groupe et Dean va assister à un concert .**

**Pairing**** : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating**** : M (mais pas pour ce chapitre)**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke et à la CW etc… et je n'en tire aucun profit sauf pour mon plaisir personnel (je suis une destiel addict à vie lol)**

**Encore un immense merci à l'auteure Zafona qui m'a permis de traduire sa magnifique histoire.**

**J'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Rise and shine, superstar »

Une voix familière sortit Castiel de son sommeil paisible, _« Nn ..._** ».** Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son manager. _« Dieu, tu es nul »,_ dit-il en râlant et tirant les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant une seconde, il avait ses rêves de retour mais se fut de courte durée. Michael, en colère saisit sa couverture et la déchira loin de lui.

Michael cria « _lève-toi Castiel !_»_._ Les autres étaient déjà prêts et vagabondaient dans leur bus tour. « _Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel et …_ »

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Maintenant, je peux dormir dans un lit ... »_ Cas marmonna en s'asseyant, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un long bâillement lui échappa, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. « _Où sommes-nous?_ ».

« _Lawrence, petit ange_ », Anna sourit d'un air satisfait, comme elle trottait devant sa couchette.

« _Hey_ », il protesta d'une voix fatiguée « _seulement mes fans peuvent m'appeler ''ange''_ ». Il l'observa comme elle lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Il clignota paresseusement des yeux un moment avant de réagir « _Ah salope !_ », il s'écria, luttant pour sortir de son lit, « _Pas juste, je viens tout juste de me réveiller, je dois faire pipi!_ ». il martela son poing contre la porte, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un rire retentissant du reste du bus. Il jeta un regard agacé sur ses potes du groupe, Gabriel et Balthazar, _« Oui, oui, très drôle les gars ..._ ». Il s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bains et glissa, atterrissant sur ses fesses avec un profond "_ooph_".

Michael se pinça l'arête du nez, « _Ok, les gars, examinons cette question sérieusement, d'accord? C'est notre premier concert hors de l'état, alors nous devons bien le faire. Et je veux dire vraiment bien, d'accord? Comprenez-vous?_ ».

Cas soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, «_Je comprends que si tu dis 'ok' une fois de plus je pourrais commencer à me sentir mal à l'aise_ ». Il leva les yeux vers Michael, « _Je veux dire honnêtement, tu ne te répètes jamais comme ça, sauf si tu es nerveux. Je commence à penser que tu ne crois pas en moi_ ».

Anna ouvrit la porte, provoquant Cas de retomber en arrière légèrement, « _Bien sûr que non_ » elle sourit à son expression perplexe : «_Mais nous devons croire un peu, donc nous devons économiser notre foi pour quand c'est important_ ». Elle passa devant lui alors qu'il luttait pour se relever. « _Comme quand nous nous produisons par exemple _". »

Cas roula des yeux, « _Ouais, ouais_ » Il disparut dans la salle de bains. Une fois qu'il eut fini son affaire et lavé ses mains, il s'arrêta et se regarda lui-même dans le miroir. Il regarda ses bleus le regarder fixement et regarda comme ils rétrécissaient dans la détermination. «_Je ne vais pas foirer. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. C'est trop important_ ». Il se brossa rapidement les dents et sortit pour rejoindre à nouveau les autres. Comme il errait vers son lit de nouveau, il fouilla dans son sac pour ses vêtements, « _Alors, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui_? »

Michael fronça les sourcils, «_Je suppose que, maintenant que vous êtes à l'écoute, je vais vous le dire. D'abord, nous avons une interview avec la station de nouvelles locales, puis une séance rapide de photos. Merci au bus qui est en train de nous laisser tomber, il nous faudra rester ici pendant un certain temps, et nous aurons besoin de louer un véhicule. J'ai donc réservé quelques petites choses avant et après notre concert, y compris un peu de ''fan truc_'' ».

« _"Fan truc" ?_ » Cas inclina sa tête vers Michael, « _de quoi parles-tu?_ ».

« J'ai donné à l'une des stations radio quelques billets à offrir aux auditeurs. Ce sont des billets VIP, y compris un pack-cadeau avec quelques marchandises ». Michael expliqua « et ces billets VIP sont spéciaux, ils permettent d'entrer dans les coulisses et de vous rencontrer. Eh bien, c'est plus que cela en réalité ».

« _Il suffit de terminer d'expliquer_ » dit Anna en soupirant.

«_Ils vont traîner avec vous le lendemain, aussi bien_». Michael ajouta, un sourire traverser ses lèvres.

Cas rit, « _Super _! » Il les regarda après avoir passé une chemise noire serrée sur sa tête, «_Nous pouvons répondre à une partie de notre base de fans. Sons passionnants »_. Il fouilla dans ses affaires avant de trouver son trench-coat mélangé avec sa couverture. Apparemment, il avait couché avec de nouveau. Il l'étira et ajusta le col, « _Alors que se passe-t-il après l'entrevue et tout ça ? Nous avons des plans pour ce soir?_ »

Michael haussa les épaules « Non, pas vraiment les gars, vous êtes libres ce soir ».

« Parfait » Cas sourit, « je vais me trouver un club ».

* * *

Sam soupira en jetant ses affaires dans son sac, il venait de terminer son dernier examen de cette année. Il ne serait pas facile d'entrer à la faculté de Droit, mais il croisait les doigts. Il avait vraiment eu envie d'aller à Stanford il y a un an ou deux en arrière, mais quelque chose en lui, lui avait juste dit de rester dans le Kansas. La famille était importante pour les lignées Winchester et Campbell. Sam avait été élevé dans cet environnement et on lui avait ancré dans le crâne assez longtemps pour qu'il apprécie la famille d'une manière similaire.

C'était vendredi soir et comme chaque week-end, Sam allait se retrouver avec ses frères et quelques amis. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Sam avait une surprise pour trois d'entre eux. Il avait gagné 6 billets pour voir le nouveau groupe prometteur, « Pleasure My Angel ». Et ce n'était pas simplement des billets ordinaires, de dernière minute. Ils étaient VIP, pass dans les coulisses, places assises qui comprenaient aussi « de passer un jour» avec la bande. Leur groupe n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter des billets pour l'événement et avait tous (enfin, tous sauf Dean) envie de le voir. Les deux derniers week-ends avaient était fait de plaintes de manquer le concert, à la consternation de Dean.

Bella était le centre d'attention avant que Sam arrive, comme elle aimait toujours l'être. Sauf si bien sûr, ça lui convenait mieux de passer inaperçue. « _Pas une plaisanterie du tout_ », elle assura à son auditoire des trois personnes en transe. _« Dans une interview avec MTV, Castiel a été interrogé sur le nom du groupe et la façon dont ils l'avaient choisi. L'intervieweur a parlé de la réputation de Castiel pour le chant angélique, et a demandé si c'était une version abrégée de quelqu'un demandant poliment à un ange de chanter pour eux, comme" ce serait un plaisir si tu nous rejoignais, mon ange. un peu comme "Mon Seigneur" façon de parler. Et savez-vous ce que Castiel a fait? »_

« Quoi ? » Chuck demanda vivement, toujours trop impliqué dans les histoires de Bella pour son propre bien. Il prenait simplement plaisir à écouter sa conversation, qui était un moyen de savoir s'il allait être son ami.

« _Il a ri d'eux! C'était le rire le plus mignon que j'avais jamais entendu. Après s'être calmé un peu, il a finalement répondu « Non, non, ce n'était rien de tout cela, a-t-il dit, «C'est plutôt des instructions pour les fans du groupe, quant à moi : Pleasure, comme le verbe ou l'action, et ''Mon ange'', étant moi_ ».

Chuck éclata de rire et se tourna vers Adam pour partager dans l'humour. « _C'est génial, je ne savais pas que Castiel était si drôle en plus d'être si talentueux. Oh, hey Sam_»

Sam est entré dans leur salle à manger habituelle pour trouver Adam, Jo, Chuck et Bela déjà assis là.

Il savait que Dean ne serait pas aussi excité qu'eux à propos du concert et décida donc d'expliquer tout de suite.

Sam s'assit immédiatement et leva l'enveloppe, "Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai là-dedans."

Il arrivait avec de bonnes nouvelles et un emballage scellé. Le groupe était curieux avant que Sam ait commencé à les narguer avec ses questions «Qu'y a-t-il dans cette enveloppe? »

Jo le regarda, un peu surprise qu'il soit si taquin. « _Uhm ... une bourse?_ ».

Sam rit, « _Non, ce sont des billets_ ». Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et écarta les six billets, « _Pour voir Pleasure My Angel_ ».

Jo cria dans un accès de joie, « _Oh mon Dieu Sam!_ » Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, « _Tu es mon héros!_ » Elle saisit l'un des billets et sautilla sur son siège avec enthousiasme, regardant Bela, «_Nous allons pouvoir voir Castiel! En personne! »_.

Jo prononça les mots que tout le monde avait à l'esprit, et ils attendirent avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Sam annonça les nouvelles, comme il se fendit d'un sourire. Bella ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie "fangirlish" juste à côté de Jo. Bella sauta hors de son siège et fut la deuxième fille en l'espace de 30 secondes à s'accrocher à Sam pour embrasser sa joue. Elle saisit avidement un billet et engagea une conversation fangirl avec Jo.

«_C'est plus que cela, Jo_ » Sam sourit: «_Ce sont des billets VIP, c'est des places assises et pass pour les coulisses_ ».

Il allait leur parler de la partie « _passer une journée avec le groupe_ », mais il pensa qu'il allait essayer de faire traîner ce petit moment d'exstase. Après tout, ils pouvaient toujours lire la partie sur le dos du billet eux-mêmes.

«Je vais RENCONTRER Castiel!» Elle cria: «_Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu Sam!_ » . Elle serra joyeusement le billet et le mit rapidement dans sa poche.

«_En personne, j'ai du mal à y croire, ce sera merveilleux! Oh! Je ne peux tout simplement pas attendre!_ » Ses yeux brillaient plus que lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa voiture pour son anniversaire. Bella arrêta leur conversation stridente pendant quelques secondes, et s'évanouit presque. _« VIP! Coulisses ! C'est incroyable! Sam, comment les as-tu obtenu? »_

Sam aimait écouter de la musique, il n'a jamais vraiment fait un point de vanter les mérites réels des musiciens. Il supposait qu'ils obtiendraient assez du reste de leurs fans. Non, Sam était en fait très impressionné par ce groupe. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, ce groupe avait été fondé par un hasard extraordinaire. Ils étaient un groupe sans nom au début, mais ils avaient été découverts dans l'un des clubs de la ville natale du chanteur. Il avait grimpé sur la scène, interrompant une performance qui avait été relaté comme assez terrible et s'était emparé du microphone. Le club avait été confronté à des difficultés avec leur système sonore le week-end, le micro avait fonctionné à merveille pour cet homme connu sous le nom Castiel qui avait commencé à chanter pour les fêtards. Personne n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel avant. Il était beau, certains l'avaient décrit comme angélique.

C'est là qu'il avait obtenu le surnom, Sam l'avait lu. Les gens l'appelaient ''ange'', ''l'ange'', des choses comme ça. « _Quoi qu'il en soit_ », Sam sourit d'un air satisfait, « _où est Dean? J'ai un billet supplémentaire pour lui_ ».

Jo se mit à rire, «_Tu plaisantes? Il ne voudra jamais venir!_ »

« _Je pense qu'il viendra, un dîner gratuit est inclus_ » Sam sourit.

Chuck prit calmement un des billets que tenait Sam, bien que son bras tremblait comme s'il avait atteint le Saint Graal. « _Pardonne-moi si je ne crie pas et saute partout comme elles l'ont fait_ » ajouta Chuck en plaisantant.

Sam sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'excitation des filles il remit négligemment le billet à Chuck et lui lança un regard complice, «_Pas de soucis, Chuck, je l'obtiens_ ». Bella avait fait autant de recherches qu'il avait fait, ou au moins regardé les mêmes interviews. Les filles étaient trop excitées, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour Sam.

* * *

«Da dada dada da da da da» chantait joyeusement Dean avec le solo de guitare de Iron Maiden ''2 Minutes to Midnight''. Powerslave était l'un de leurs meilleurs albums. Et une des meilleures activités dans le monde était de chanter sur les plus grands classiques du rock en roulant sur l'autoroute 67 dans sa Chevy Impala. Certaines personnes ne semblaient pas comprendre la musique ainsi qu'il le pensait. Et cette pensée alla directement à son petit frère Sammy qui insistait en disant connaître ce qu'était la musique. Ouais c'est vrai, la musique est plus que des représentations tape-à-l'oeil, des lumières vives, et un joli chanteur. L'enfer, c'était probablement le pire de la musique, bien que le côté tape-à-l'oeil soit assez cool. La musique est une philosophie de vie, sinon comment les gens pourraient-ils avoir une telle obsession quasi-religieuse avec le truc ?

Le coeur et l'âme du rock et du métal, et en particulier le bon vieux truc, faisait avoir du coeur et du caractère, ne pas avoir les boules de se lever pour soi-même et de mettre un coup de pied dans les dents.

C'était de la musique géniale avec un message génial, et si Dean devait passer un week-end de plus à écouter ses amis gémir et pleurer de manquer un stupide concert pop rock, quelqu'un allait recevoir un coup de pied dans le cul.

Dean se dirigea vers la bande qui hantait généralement un vieux diner à l'extrémité ouest de la ville. Il serait le dernier, comme d'habitude. Le magasin restait ouvert plus longtemps le vendredi pour compenser la fermeture du samedi. Dean trouvait hilarant qu'ils aient les même horaires que le gouvernement : 9 heures-5 heures, du lundi au vendredi. Qui, dans le monde, avait le temps de faire réparer sa voiture pendant la journée? Tout le monde était toujours en colère et irrité qu'ils aient manqué ceci ou cela. Mais vraiment, lorsque votre voiture tombe en panne, ça n'a pas d'importance le jour ou l'heure qu'il est, une mauvaise humeur est inévitable.

Effectivement, Dean constata que les véhicules de tout le monde étaient là - la Mazda excessivement chère de Sam (parce qu'il vivait la vie d'un grand avocat de la ville sans le titre), la Chevrolet décapotable de Bella (parce que ses parents sont sales, puants riche), et le vélo de Chuck avec le panier derrière (parce que c'est tout simplement trop drôle. L'homme prétend être un écrivain, mais ça semblait le mener nulle part). Jo avait probablement profité de la voiture de Bella (meilleures amies disent-elles), ou avait été déposé par sa mère, Ellen. Dean avait toujours admiré la façon dont les Harvelle avaient les mêmes valeurs familiales que les Winchester et Campbell.

Sam ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire au groupe en face de lui, Bella lui avait demandé où il les avait obtenu et il aurait aimé avoir une histoire plus intéressante à raconter, _«La station de radio 102.1. Ils ont annoncé un concours spécial autour de 6 heures ce matin, en disant que celui qui appellerait et pourrait nommer chaque membre du groupe de « Pleasure My Angel », et donner le nom de leur ville natale, allait gagner 6 places pour voir le spectacle, ainsi que tous les trucs supplémentaires. J'ai un tas de marchandises dans ma voiture, "il sourit à nouveau," A ce sujet, qui veut un t-shirt avec le visage de Cass?_ »

Jo hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois elle fut interrompue par Dean.

Fredonnant encore Iron Maiden en entrant dans la salle à manger, Dean fut rapidement obligé de se boucher les oreilles pour les empêcher de saigner.«_Pourquoi l'enfer tu cries comme ça?_» Dean était un peu énervé, ce genre de couinement était uniquement accompagné d'obsession fangirlish. «_Je veux dire, sérieusement, le gars Cassiel t'a proposé ou quelque chose? _»

«_C'est Castiel_ », le corrigea hâtivement Bella. Un soupçon d'agacement et beaucoup d'attitude était de suivre, « _Castiel. Compris_ ».

Jo, avec Bella corrigea immédiatement l'erreur de Dean, « _Castiel! C'est Castiel!_ » Elle lui cria comme Bella, littéralement orthographia pour lui. Bien sûr, il n'y fit prêta pas attention.

« _Epargnez-moi_ », cracha Dean en se glissant dans la cabine à côté de Sam, le forçant à se pousser. « _Non, vraiment, quoi de_ neuf? »

Dean regarda la serveuse au comptoir. Il cligna de l'œil et sourit, «_l'extra bacon comme d'habitude, s'il vous plait _».

Bella attrapa un autre billet de l'enveloppe de Sam et le tendit à Dean pour lui faire lire. « _Pleasure My Angel? Sérieusement?_ » C'était la dernière chose dont Dean voulait entendre parler, surtout en arrivant. Les bonnes nouvelles étaient qu'ils ne pleureraient plus sur ça. Dean retourna le billet. Il avait déjà vu des talons de billets avant, mais celui-là était différent. Comme le billet d'or de Willy Wonka ou quelque chose. « _Un jour ''trainer'' avec la bande ? Est-ce qu'ils sont bien légaux ?_ »

« _Oh mon Dieu!_ » Bella retourna son ticket pour le lire. « _Nous avons l'occasion de rencontrer le groupe, en personne, et de passer toute la journée suivante avec eux! Je vais dormir avec Castiel, et c'est final_. Je suis prem's».

« _Pas si je le fais en premier_ », Dean plaisanta avec le sarcasme évident dans sa voix.

« _Ha ha, Dean. Très drôle_ », Bella, le visage blasé, retourna rapidement à fixer son billet.

Sam était assis tranquillement tandis que Dean mettait en doute le tout alors que les autres essayaient de lui expliquer. Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus difficile quand Dean mentionna distraitement '_'le jour traîner_''. Le cri de Jo le fit tressaillir, mais plus ils appréciaient sa grande surprise, mieux il se sentait. «_Ouais, ils sont conformes Dean. Je les ai obtenu de la station de radio qui passe souvent PMA. Celui-là est à toi_ ».

« Le mien, hein? Qui a même dit que je voulais y aller? », Dean parla en mettant le ticket dans la poche intérieure de sa vieille veste en cuir.

« _Il y a de la nourriture gratuite_ », Chuck expliqua, afin de le convaincre.

«_Très bien. Mais vous savez que je vais leur dire en face qu'ils sont nuls, non? J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop embarrassés_ ». Dean sourit d'un air satisfait, bien conscient qu'il était un âne, et entendait continuer à le faire.

Sam aurait pu éclater de rire quand Chuck utilisa la méthode de ''nourriture gratuite'', Dean immédiatement, changea d'avis juste comme ça. Nourriture gratuite signifiait qu'il serait là sans faute, au moins jusqu'à ce que la nourriture ait été consommée. Sam encourageait la crétinerie de Dean à ce stade. Il savait que Castiel était un pétard et n'hésiterait pas à entrer dans un combat avec son frère, ce qui conduirait les gardes du corps à envoyer Dean ''en enfer''. Quoi qu'il devrait faire pour forcer le gars à se taire, Sam était enclin à le laisser arriver. Dean avait insulté son goût pour la musique toute sa vie; peut-être quelque chose de bon en sortirait maintenant, comme Dean pourrait obtenir des coups de poing dans le visage.

« Peu importe. Vous avez tous des tickets pour ce concert stupide. Maintenant nous n'avons plus à passer toute la soirée sur le deuil de vos pertes. Allons-nous frapper le club ou quoi? C'est vendredi soir, les gars. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous asseoir et rester ici comme des petits vieux devant un café ».

Bella se mit à rire, "Tu détestes la musique de club."

_« C'est parce que ce n'est pas de la musique_ », Dean répondit d'un ton neutre. « _Pas le club ou votre groupe d'ange stupide ne connait même pas ce qu'est la vraie musique. Ils n'ont pas le talent de Jimmy Paige ou Steve Harris, et ce gars Cas n'a pas la présence sur scène de Ozzy. Il ne reconnaitrait pas la présence sur scène si ça le mordait dans le cul. Personne ne veut des anges, ils veulent des démons et les flammes de l'enfer. Ils ne vont pas aller n'importe où avec un nom comme dans les mauvais livres de certaines mères chrétiennes. Maintenant, on se lève et on se met en route _».

Chuck ne fit pas remarquer que Dean n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa divergence de désir d'aller au club, mais y détester la musique. Chuck pensa qu'il serait plus sûr s'il ne disait rien.

« _Je suis partant pour un club ce soir_», Sam se leva, essayant d'ignorer le commentaire de Dean. Avoir un nom comme Pleasure My Angel recueillait plus d'attention que Dean pensait. Mais une chose que les gens aimaient étaient une chose pure, parfaite étant salie. Castiel était loin d'être un ange, il aimait le sexe, boire, faire la fête, comme tout autre jeune homme autour de son âge. Bien sûr, il était magnifique, de beaux yeux bleus, mignon même avec la chaume définissant ses lèvres charnues; sa voix était décrite comme angélique mais à part ces points, il était loin d'être un soldat du ciel.

Sam n'avait pas non plus envie de discuter de la présence sur scène de Castiel et son groupe, il avait entendu des choses étonnantes à leur sujet. Jo, cependant, ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Comme ils sont sortis de leurs véhicules, elle s'est retrouvée à côté de Dean, « _Tu n'as jamais vu leurs performances! Tu ne peux absolument pas savoir le genre de présence qu'ils ont sur scène et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait les recherches comme nous, Dean. Peut-être ne pas juger tant que tu ne les as pas vus, parce que tu n'as même jamais vu leurs visages »._

Dean était certain que s'il se moquait un peu moins sur le sujet, il n'aurait plus à se donner la peine de répondre aux arguments de défense de harcèlement de Jo. «_La présence sur scène n'a rien à voir avec leurs visages. Elle a encore moins à voir avec si oui ou non j'ai vu leurs visages. Et je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment combien de recherche vous avez pu faire. S'ils avaient une présence, et mieux encore s'ils avaient du talent, vous n'auriez pas eu à faire autant de recherches car on en entendrait parler. Tout ce que j'entends est le battage médiatique sur la façon dont ils sont séduisants. Rolling Stone ne les mentionne pas, pas plus que n'importe lesquels de mes autres magasines de musique_ ».

« _Il suffit de le laisser, Jo_ ». Sam sourit d'un air satisfait: «_Je vous retrouve au club_ ». Il sauta dans sa voiture et décolla, sachant qu'il aurait Dean et Bella derrière lui en quelques secondes. Le niveau de compétition des deux était phénoménal, presque effrayant par moments.

Dean aurait continué le débat sans problème, il avait raison après tout, pourquoi renoncer? Mais Sam courut à sa voiture et fit une sortie rapide. « _Oh non, tu ne le fais pas_ », murmura Dean, relevant le défi. Se précipitant vers sa voiture, Dean tourna la clé pour démarrer le moteur de son bébé. Adam sauta dans le siège passager, après avoir été trop lent pour rattraper les longues enjambées de Sam. Tant que sa porte était fermée avant que Dean s'arrache du parking du diner, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

La sortie rapide de Sam provoqua quelque chose qui, autrement, ne se serait jamais produit. Bella vit le regard sur le visage de Dean, l'expression un peu peinée qu'il avait quand il essayait de penser. Bella attrapa le bras de Jo et s'élança vers sa voiture aussi. C'était la course la plus douce, à son avis. Elle était nouvelle et sexy et pourrait battre la vieille Impala de Dean n'importe quand, mais elle devait essayer de le prouver à Dean à chaque fois. Elle suivit les traces noires de Dean hors du parking et fonça après lui dans la rue.

Chuck jeta ses mains en l'air dans la défaite. « _Allez les gars ! Vous m'avez oublié !_ » Baissant la tête et faisant certes un peu la moue, Chuck péniblement monta sur sa bicyclette à 5 vitesses et commença à pédaler. Il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne rattrape les autres au club.

**TBC …**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.**

**Chapitre 2 en cours de traduction. **

**A très vite.**

**Titbouchon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, ci-dessous se trouve le chapitre 2 traduit de la fanfiction de Zafona « Pleasure My Angel »**

**Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ainsi que sa traduction.**

**Je suis désolée de mettre aussi longtemps pour publier mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon premier essai de traduction donc je prends mon temps pour faire quelque chose de bien.**

**Résumé**** : Sam, le frère de Dean a gagné des pass VIP pour le concert de « Pleasure My Angel » dont le chanteur du groupe n'est autre que Castiel. Dean n'est pas très enthousiaste mais décide de s'y rendre quand-même.**

**Disclaimers**** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire qui est à Zafona, une super auteure. **

**Passages soulignés**** : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire mais j'espère que c'est compréhensible quand même **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après un court trajet en voiture ils arrivèrent à leur club favori eh bien, à part Dean qui préférait ''Le Flamingo Club'' de Lawrence, un bar topless. Sam sortit, faisant à ses amis un signe quand ils débarquèrent. Il avait pris un raccourci et les avait tous battus, sachant que ça énerverait quelque peu son frère et Bella.

Dean arriva à la droite de Sam et se gara sur le parking. Il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, sortit puis se pencha sur le toit. «_Comment l'enfer es-tu arrivé si vite?_ » refusant de croire que Sam l'avait battu. Dean l'avait perdu de vue à un moment donné, et avait été convaincu que son frère s'était perdu et avait bien rigolé. Apparemment non.

Adam sortit de la voiture de Dean et trotta vers Sam. « _Joli_ », il lui tapa dans la main pour sa victoire sur l'aîné et se dirigea heureux vers l'entrée du club.

«_Bien, ''secousse'' ingrat_», Dean marmonna. Pour une raison quelconque, Adam avait une vraie préférence pour Sam, et Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sam avait dit que c'était parce que Dean était un imbécile.

Sam regarda ses amis comme ils arrivaient un par sur le parking et juste leur sourit. Il leva la main en passant et tapa dans la main d'Adam, faisant un sourire à Dean, «_Je crois que je connais Lawrence mieux que toi_ ».

Bella ne tarda pas à se garer à côté de Dean, assez près pour entailler volontairement le dos de sa veste avec son rétroviseur. Son sourire diabolique trahit son sarcastique « _oups_ », quand elle lui sourit tout en sortant de sa voiture. « _Au temps pour moi_ ».

Dean fronça les sourcils, «_Eh bien, ça ne se serait pas produit si tu savais comment conduire_ ».

Aller au club était l'une de leurs activités préférées. Bella et Jo aimaient l'attention et danser, pour ne pas mentionner les boissons. Pour Dean, c'était une évidence, mais il préférait d'habitude aller dans un bar au lieu d'un club. Une ambiance différente avec une clientèle différente, mais dernièrement, tous les jeunes femmes chaudes avaient tendance à fréquenter ces clubs de type pop-dance. Dean allait là où les nanas étaient, et ça semblait mieux marcher quand il sortait avec ses frères et amis. La musique était la chose de Sam, étant dans les ordinateurs et autres joyeusetés, il avait une meilleure opinion des remixes que Dean. C'était juste du son, pas de la musique (ça ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme tel). Adam essayait d'être un de ces jeunes populaires à l'école, et pourrait peut-être même réussir, mais Dean l'appelait toujours un ''outil''. Chuck les suivait n'importe où, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui où ils allaient.

Dean regarda les voitures de Sam et Bella, «_Hey, où est Chuck au fait?_». Il réfléchit et échangea un regard avec son frère avant de rire. «_Très bien, il va sûrement arriver un jour_».

Sam regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas Chuck. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, mais n'avait rien à dire, « _Hum ... Ouais_ ».

Il regarda Dean, « _je suppose qu'il nous rejoindra quand il arrivera ... Rappelle-moi de lui présenter mes excuses_ ».

Il était tôt dans la soirée mais il faudrait un peu de temps avant que la véritable fête ne commence. Les amis se réunirent au bar et burent quelques verres, passant du bon temps. Sam se retourna vers la piste de danse et remarqua que des personnes étaient arrivées pendant les deux heures et demi, ils n'avaient pas fait attention.

Dean s'installa sur un tabouret au bar avec les autres. Il commanda sa bière préférée, sous le robinet, et bavarda avec eux pendant un certain temps. Il était intéressant de voir comment ils arrivaient tôt pour les clubs alors que c'était une scène de la vie nocturne. C'était semblable à la façon dont les gens allaient négligemment au café pour rattraper le retard et de s'en souvenir. Seulement avec de la techno et de la bière. Alors que la soirée laissait place à la nuit, la musique retentit plus fort et la foule entra. C'était l'heure de faire la fête, et en dépit de l'aversion de Dean pour la ''_musique_'' il bougea en suivant le rythme. Juste un peu.

Jo soupira et sauta de son tabouret, «_Je vais aller danser_», elle sourit aux autres et courut dans la foule. Sam hocha la tête et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière, ses yeux balayant les personnes qui remplissaient lentement l'endroit.

« _Ouais, t'as qu'à faire ça_ », Dean cria après Jo. Bella ne tarda pas à la suivre, pour ne pas laisser son amie seule sur la piste de danse. Dean avait essayé avec les deux, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment abouti. Dans les clubs, il refusait de danser avec elles. Il refusait habituellement les moments danse, mais surtout avec elles. _Maladroit_ ou peu importe le mot utilisé était toujours _maladroit_.

Chuck entra dans le club, recevant presque une critique sur le code vestimentaire. Il obtenait toujours ce résultat. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un double whisky. «_ Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'avez laissé derrière! _», dit-il finalement, après avoir vidé son verre. Il en demanda un autre. « _C'était juste moyen »._

Sam regarda son ami débraillé et agita sa main, « _Hey Chuck!", _son visage s'assombrit un peu_, "Je sais ... Je suis désolé, je pensais ... bien ... il n'y a vraiment aucune excuse. Désolé Chuck_ ».

Un homme entra dans le bar et pour une raison quelconque, il croisa le regard de Sam. Dans la lumière tamisée, il ne put dire au premier coup d'oeil, mais plus il le regardait fixement, plus il commençait à reconnaître le gars. «_Oh mon dieu, c'est Castiel .._.» pensa-t-il avalant une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Il regarda les autres mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Il se retourna rapidement et vit le corps de Castiel flâner jusqu'à la piste de danse, un certain rebond dans sa démarche.

Sam regarda pendant quelques instants et vit le changement immédiat dans la foule. Castiel s'était mis à danser avec le reste d'entre eux, mais était devenu le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. D'après ce que Sam pouvait voir, il était incroyable, ses mouvements n'étaient pas calculés, mais ils étaient impressionnants, comme s'il avait pratiqué pendant des mois avant de se montrer au club.

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, tu y es arrivé_». Dean répondit à Chuck, en ne prêtant que la moitié de son attention à sa moue et ses griefs. Dean remarqua que le regard de Sam était fixe, et se demanda qui pourrait éventuellement attirer son attention comme ça. Dean jeta un œil dans la même direction que Sam et vit l'homme qui retenait l'intérêt de son frère.

Chaque mouvement que Cass faisait, correspondait à la musique; le rythme et le débit de la chanson étaient ses outils. Sa performance, tout comme un civil dans un bar, était professionnel et plus qu'assez divertissante pour la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour le regarder. Il chantait la chanson comme il se déplaçait; ses yeux bleus fouillaient le bar pour quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait se concentrer. Ils atterrirent alors sur Dean.

L'homme ne pouvait pas être plus grand que 5'8''. Il avait des cheveux noirs en pétard et un peu de chaume. Dean remarqua que sa démarche était confiante, pas nécessairement arrogante. Et même à distance, Dean pouvait voir les yeux bleus perçants, déterminés sur la piste de danse. « _Oh_ », Dean donna un coup de coude à Sam, « _Donc, c'est ton genre, hein?_ » Dean rit et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Dean remarqua que l'attention de Sam restait à moitié sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, même en revenant à la conversation. Dean s'arrêta et fixa la piste de danse. Peu importe qui ce gars-là était, il savait vraiment bouger. Il avait l'air de s'amuser tout simplement, pas forcé ou concentré, mais il avait réuni toute la foule.

Sam, dont l'attention fut soudainement focalisée sur l'entrée de Castiel, ne s'attendait pas au coude de Dean dans son épaule. Le toisant, il murmura : «_Non_», bien qu'il savait ne pas avoir à se défendre de ce genre de choses. Cependant, il remarqua que Dean était aussi intéressé. Sam haussa les sourcils en regardant la performance provocatrice du chanteur puis de nouveau son frère. "_Bien qu'il puisse être le tien ... _». Il sourit en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

La sexualité n'avait jamais été un problème pour ''Pleasure My Angel'', Castiel ne se souciait pas de ce qu'on pouvait dire à ce sujet. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était homosexuel, bisexuel, même «A» sexuel. Il ne leur avait donné aucune raison de croire quoi que ce soit. Cependant récemment, il s'était senti un peu ... solitaire.

Quand son regard se posa sur un jeune homme, autour de son âge, il ressentit un saut dans sa poitrine et il sut quoi faire. Comme la chanson semblait passer à un thème plus personnel, l'artiste se concentrant sur le chant à une autre personne plutôt sexuellement, Cass ferma la distance entre eux tout en continuant sa prestation imprévue. Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme la chanson avait presque entièrement cessé son tempo; il était à quelques mètres de Dean, lui faisant signe d'une manière séduisante de le suivre sur la piste de danse. Quand la musique reprit, les mouvements de Castiel aussi. Il saisit le poignet de Dean et espiègle tira, son bassin n'arrêtant jamais de bouger.

La musique était rythmée, et chaque battement était rejoint par un balancement des hanches ou de la tête de l'homme. Dean s'étonna de le regarder avec un intérêt surprenant. Le rythme mis en place, et Dean aurait pu jurer que le danseur avait verrouillé ses yeux sur lui, devenant son centre d'attention pour une seconde. Dean reprit pied dans la réalité quand Cass s'approcha - qui ne pourrait pas être exact. Son regard était lubrique, haut sur la vie et la danse, et il y avait une détermination dans ses yeux. Dean se servit un autre verre.

Sam regarda fixement dans la crainte complète de ce qu'il voyait ; il leva son portable et prit autant de photos qu'il le pouvait. Castiel, ''_the_'' Castiel était non seulement en train de danser dans le même club qu'eux, mais il faisait pratiquement des avances à Dean. « _Pense toujours qu'ils sont nuls? _», Sam pensa en voyant l'expression de son frère.

Choc, intrigue, et une pointe d'excitation traversa le visage de Dean quand Castiel s'approcha et saisit son poignet, le tirant vers la piste de danse. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, aucune question claire évidente dans ses yeux, et sans réelle détermination. Il était quelque peu embarrassé, mais il y alla tout de même.

L'expression perdue de Dean le fit juste sourire, mais après le choc initial, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Castiel faisait totalement des avances à son frère. Il ne savait pas que Cass était gay, mais là il l'était, l'ange courait après un homme.

Inévitablement, Cass retourna à la piste de danse, en espérant que Dean l'avait suivi. Il concentra ses mouvements sur et autour de Dean, ne le regardant jamais dans les yeux. Il y avait eu une étincelle instantanée entre les deux, si l'un serait l'admettre ou pas.

Avant que Dean n'ait une chance de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait posé sa bière sur le comptoir. Il traîna derrière le danseur aux yeux bleus jusquà la piste de danse. Dean se sentait comme le pôle très privilégié de ce danseur aussi doué. Cass était sur lui comme des abeilles sur du miel et Dean put sentir sa température augmenter. Il s'éloigna puis se déplaça contre Castiel. Il faisait chaud là-dedans, mais c'était encore plus chaud entre eux. Dean pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade comme Castiel faisait des cercles autour de lui et plus important encore, contre lui. C'était une danse pleine de contacts et Dean aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.

Tout au long de la chanson, Cass sentait comment l'intensité passait entre eux. Il éprouva un sentiment chaud traverser son corps, partant de sa poitrine. C'était étrange, mais pas assez pour lui faire peur. Il ne manqua pas de garder un contact visuel entre eux quand il le pouvait, même s'il aimait ne pas faire face à son partenaire de danse et sentir la proximité des hanches de l'autre homme. Il se lécha les lèvres quand il se retourna, ses yeux allant des régions inférieures de Dean à son visage. Tout en lui était magnifique.

La danse continua pendant environ deux autres chansons avant que le DJ reprenne la parole, « _Eh regardez, vous tous qui êtes là pour faire la fête ! Nous avons une célébrité en chair et en os parmi nous ce soir! Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler du groupe ''Pleasure My Angel", non ?_ ». La foule hurla en réponse et Dean vit seulement un sourire sur le visage de Castiel. Le chanteur n'était pas sur le point de crier pour lui-même, c'était juste triste. « _Eh bien, faisons un accueil chaleureux à Castiel! _» Les cris perçants de plus en plus fort, l'attention dans la foule semblait fourmiller autour de Cass et Dean comme tout le monde avait repéré l'ange ou recherché pour lui. « _Allez, Angel! Donne-nous un show privé, d'accord?_ »

La foule devint plus sauvage pour crier son accord. Le DJ sourit quand il commença à jouer l'intro de l'une des meilleures chansons de PMA, « _Allez, j'ai obtenu la piste musicale sans voix dessus! Tu dois venir chanter maintenant_ ».

Les yeux de Dean roulèrent comme la foule applaudit pour « Pleasure My Angel ». Il regarda Cass, évidemment impressionné. L'homme lui sourit juste, aucun encouragement, mais toujours souriant. Le DJ fit un appel à tout le monde pour laisser passer le chanteur.

Castiel sourit d'un air satisfait à la situation; sa voix sur scène était obligatoire. Il avait seulement 30 secondes avant que la chanson ne commence; il se tourna vers Dean et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres en guise d'au revoir.

Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent en réalisant qu'il venait d'être embrassé par un homme, disparu rapidement.

Après que Cass se soit fondu dans la foule ... et bien, plus comme au-dessus de la foule. Il surfa jusqu'à la scène et grimpa en s'emparant du micro juste à temps. Comme le DJ l'avait promis, il n'y avait pas de chœurs ; il jouait seulement la version instrumentale. La voix de Castiel déferla sur le club en quelques secondes, sa présence sur scène était plus qu'impressionnante. Il était impossible de simplement danser sur sa chanson alors qu'il était dans la salle, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui à tout moment et tout au long de sa performance, les acclamations ne cessèrent jamais.

Sam fit un pas à côté de Dean et le tapa sur l'épaule, « _Pense toujours que Castiel n'a aucune présence sur scène?_ » Sam n'avait pas manqué le baiser entre les deux ; il avait obtenu un cliché clair, parfait d'eux deux avec son cellulaire et il avait l'intention de l'imprimer plus tard.

Dean était encore sous le choc; Castiel fit deux pas dans la foule, et faute d'une meilleure description, fut levé en haut. Dean observa sa connaissance inconnue révélée comme le Castiel autrefois détesté quitter le sol, comme un ange. Un ange de boîte de nuit qui buvait de la bière et embrassait les hommes. Dean dut donner à sa tête une secousse et regarda Sam. «_C'était Castiel? _» Dean demanda dans l'incrédulité, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Sam hocha la tête à Dean, « _Ouais, c'est Castiel, l'ange_ ». Il sourit, « _Tu détestes toujours le groupe? _» Il supposa que la réponse serait certainement oui, car ce n'était pas la bande que Dean aimerait après cela, ce serait Cass.

L'appel de Cass sur scène ne fut pas surprenante pour lui; il l'avait prévu quand il était entré dans le club. Il avait établi un contact visuel avec le DJ à son arrivée et avait reçu un clin d'oeil. Cass monta sur la scène et chanta, parcourant la foule pour son partenaire de danse, souhaitant avoir obtenu le nom de l'homme. C'était quelque chose qu'il regretterait pendant un certain temps, il le savait.

Dean regarda malgré lui la prestation. Il ne s'était jamais soucié des singles de PMA, n'avait pas repris sur la ligne de basse ou n'avait pas été intéressé par les riffs de guitare. Mais en regardant la performance live solo du chanteur, Dean commençait à comprendre pourquoi le groupe avait été formé après la découverte de Castiel, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de bande. Dean se donna lui-même un coup de pied pour ses problèmes de fierté.

Mettant son orgueil de côté, Dean commença à faire son chemin à travers la foule. Ou au moins essayer. L'apparition d'une célébrité dans le club envoyait les foules dans le fandom psychotique. Les fans en délire et les foules épaisses étaient difficiles à gérer. Dean essaya encore de repousser les gens et arriva presque devant la scène.

Sam ne prit pas la peine de suivre Dean ; au contraire, il revint au bar pour s'asseoir à côté de Chuck et Adam. Vu que Cass avait atteint la scène, Sam supposa que les filles ne reviendraient pas avant que Dean le fasse aussi, il décida de montrer aux gars l'image qu'il avait obtenue.

Au moment où le DJ parlait, l'un des gardes du corps de Castiel arriva derrière la scène et commença à l'escorter hors des lieux.

Cass sentit les mains de son garde du corps sur ses épaules et il fit la moue, il avait enfin repéré Dean sur le devant de la scène, mais il ne put aller dans cette direction. Il fit un signe avec sa main et se détourna, élevant ses épaules et faire en sorte de se pavaner. Si son partenaire l'observait, il voulait s'assurer de faire une belle sortie.

Dean maudit sa chance et se rendit à la porte arrière. La sécurité était serrée, et Dean n'aperçut que le dos de Castiel, avant qu'il ne soit poussé dans la voiture.

« _Merde_ » Dean maudit sa chance une seconde fois. Il savait que même s'il l'avait rattrapé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Dean retrouva Sam et Chuck au bar. «_ Eh bien, j'ai assez dansé pour cette nuit _» Dean soupira et se rassit. Le reste de la nuit fut assez calme dans son esprit. Il réfléchit sur Castiel le reste de la soirée, l'expression coquette dans ses yeux, ses mouvements fluides et son corps exceptionnel. Dean secoua la tête et fouilla dans sa poche. En regardant le billet VIP, Dean fronça les sourcils de frustration. Que dirait-il quand il parlerait à Castiel?

Cass regarda les gardes du corps en fronçant les sourcils, « _Mecs ça craint, pourquoi dois-je partir si tôt? Je viens d'arriver!_ »

L'un d'eux secoua la tête: «_Vous avez un spectacle demain soir, vous pourrez faire la fête après_ ».

Cass soupira et sauta dans la voiture de location, « _Bien, bien ... J'espère que ceux qui ont remporté les billets VIP sont cool, je veux encore danser_ ».

Les gardes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en fermant la porte de la star et prirent place à leur tour.

**XXXX**

Chuck sourit quand Sam revint au bar, sciemment il demanda, «_Où Dean est-il parti?_ » Lorsque Sam leur montra l'image, il fut complètement scié. Chuck fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas éclater en petits gloussements hystériques. « _Oh mon dieu, est-ce vraiment ton frère? _». La plupart des gens auraient pensé que la question appropriée était: « _est-ce vraiment Cass? _» Mais indépendamment de si oui ou non c'était bien lui, Dean était toujours photographié embrassant volontairement un homme. Et avec une réputation comme Dean, Chuck ne put empêcher le fou rire.

Adam perdit presque sa boisson. « _Attendez jusqu'à ce que papa voit ça, il va le tuer_ ». Adam regarda à nouveau la photo, « _je suppose que Dean ne plaisante pas là, hein?_ _Il avait dit à Bella qu'il dormirait avec Castiel avant qu'elle n'en ait l'occasion ». _ « _Qu'est-ce que Dean doit me dire?_ » Bella et Jo étaient brièvement retournées vers leurs amis, surtout pour parler de l'apparition et la performance surprise de Castiel. Bella fût étonnée de constater que tous les gars savaient déjà, et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est que Dean avait dansé avec lui. Et à en juger par la photo du téléphone portable non trafiquée, il avait fait plus que ça.

Sam sourit: «_J'ai vu Dean courir à l'arrière après qu'on ait fait descendre Cass de la scène_ ».

Jo eut l'air choqué, « _T'es sérieux? Pourquoi? Il déteste Castiel_ ».

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit quand il leva son téléphone montrant la photo qu'il avait prise sur l'écran. «_Il a été embrassé par un ange, il ne peut pas le nier_ ».

Le visage de Jo rougit, « _Oh mon dieu il est une chienne si chanceuse!_ » Elle fit la moue.

« _Chienne chanceuse en effet_ », Bella fit écho à la déclaration de Jo. «_ Tu sais que cela signifie que nous ne sommes pas son genre, non? _» Elle regarda Jo avec une bonne dose de déception dans ses yeux, comme si à un moment il y avait eu une réelle possibilité de former un couple avec le chanteur de PMA. Jo hocha tristement la tête en accord.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme toujours, mais cette fois personne ne fut incroyablement ivre parce qu'ils allaient à un concert le lendemain. Comme tout le monde se dispersait, Sam offrit de raccompagner en voiture Adam, sachant que Chuck préférait ne pas laisser son vélo devant le bar pendant la nuit.

Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée de chez lui et quitta ses chaussures. Il partageait une maison avec Dean et aurait vraiment voulu le questionner à propos de la danse avec Cass mais il décida de le laisser tranquille pendant un petit moment.

**XXXX**

Après que Castiel ait été traîné vers l'une des suites du groupe, quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que Gabriel rentre en riant, ayant l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment. Son garde du corps le poussa un peu avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« _Castiel, mon homme, c'était un spectacle de tueur_ » Gabriel trébucha sur son lit et atterrit sur son visage. Il utilisa ses orteils pour quitter ses chaussures. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour parler à nouveau, «_C'est une véritable honte que tu aies dû partir si tôt, cette ville ne sait vraiment pas comment faire la fête!_ » Evidemment Gabriel était allé au même club que Cass. Il était entré un moment plus tard, les voir tous les deux au même endroit aurait pu alerter les fans. La joie d'être le bassiste incluait de ne pas être aussi reconnu et être capable de sortir en public. C'était fantastique. Bien sûr, le visage est toute la publicité, mais le visage fait toute la publicité, vous comprenez?

Castiel avait été forcé de partir du club plus tôt et voyait maintenant Gabriel entrer en disant combien il avait été génial. Il s'assit sur son lit superposé et tenta de masquer sa moue avec un froncement de sourcils, « Mec tais-toi! » Il eut un petit rire, «_Comme si j'avais voulu partir plus tôt, toi dick _». Il jeta un oreiller à son ami, « _Il suffit d'aller au lit, drunkie_ ». Cass roula sur le dos de nouveau et regarda le plafond. "Mais merci."

« Pas de problème. Tu sais, j'ai vu les noms des six gagnants. Ca ne ressemble pas à quelque chose de spécial, je ne les reconnais pas. Trois d'entre eux sont des frères, apparemment. Ou alors ce sera deux enfants et un papa. Hey, si c'était des adolescents ou pire des pré-adolescents qui avaient remporté les billets VIP? Nous allons garder les enfants toute la journée? Merde! Ca serait nul. Peu importe, Bonne nuit ». Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Gabriel de s'endormir et permettre à Castiel d'obtenir enfin la paix et la tranquillité.

Cass se gratta l'arrière de la tête pensivement, «_Trois frères? Ainsi, au moins la moitié d'entre eux sont des gars ... c'est un changement agréable_ ». Il se sourit à lui-même comme il ferma les yeux, pas terriblement gêné à la pensée de faire du baby-sitting pour des pré-adolescents. Parfois, les enfants pouvaient être les gens les plus cools qu'il connaissait.

**XXXX**

Dean jeta chemise après chemise sur une pile de vêtements posés sur le sol de sa chambre. Il allait voir Castiel ce soir, après le concert, et il avait besoin de porter quelque chose de convenable. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose de correct, il le jetait sur le côté, refusant de croire qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour voir un gars. «_Je suis tellement pas gay, et il a aucun talent_ ». Dean tenta obstinément de rester fidèle à ses opinions tout en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Son choix se porta finalement sur un t-shirt avec une chemise par-dessus qui avait l'air très bien comme tout ce qu'il possédait, et Dean fut satisfait.

Il devait rencontrer les autres à la salle avant que le concert ne commence. Il espérait que Sam n'ait pas été victime d'une arnaque et que les billets étaient réglos -rien de pire que d'être traîné à un concert, où il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il voulait vraiment y aller, juste pour rejoindre les autres dans leurs cris de deuil de ne pas pouvoir y assister.

Dean constata qu'il était le premier arrivé et se donna mentalement un coup de pied. Il était trop excité pour tout cela. Il était même venu tôt. Sam allait être pété de rire.

Sam était totalement prêt pour le concert, mais il avait pensé que ce serait plus agréable de rouler tous ensemble donc il avait offert de conduire les autres. Comme ils étaient trop nombreux pour un seul véhicule, Dean irait seul, ce qui n'était pas rare pour les frères Winchester. Sam avait pris Adam en premier, puis Bela et Jo, car elles étaient colocataires, et maintenant, il allait prendre Chuck.

«_Ne t'ait pas oublié cette fois !_ » Il sourit comme il se gara, les fenêtres ouvertes comme d'habitude. Famille était montée sur le siège avant donc Bela, Jo et Chuck allaient être assis derrière. Sam aimait pousser Bela sur le siège arrière du véhicule, seulement parce qu'elle conduisait généralement les voitures les plus chères.

Chuck tomba pratiquement sur son perron dans une hâte excitée d'arriver à la voiture de Sam. « _Je peux voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, maintenant juste ne pars pas sans moi! _». Il avait quelques affiches roulées et CD tombant presque de ses mains -probablement pour faire signer la bande. Il se rua vers la porte du côté passager pour constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour trouver Bella assise là avec une expression disant '_'je ne pense pas_''. Elle était assez malheureuse d'être sur la banquette arrière, elle n'allait pas se retrouver au milieu aussi. Chuck soupira et passa de l'autre côté où Jo Harvelle, plus gentille, le laissa monter.

« _Tu n'es pas très grand, arrête de prendre tant de place_ », Bella immédiatement se plaignit.

« _J'ai beaucoup de choses_ », Chuck protesta, sachant que se défendre de Bella était une tâche impossible -elle avait tout simplement toujours raison, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Roulant sur le parking de la salle de concert à la recherche d'un endroit, Sam vit que l'Impala était garée agréable et proche. Avec le plus grand sourire des dernières 24 heures, il indiqua en passant, « _On dirait que Dean ne pouvait pas attendre_ ».

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire: «_Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ait trouvé un espace comme ça avec une voiture de cette taille à moins qu'il ne soit là bien avant la foule. A-t-il nulle part pour être? Ou est-il juste excité pour le concert?_ » Inutile de dire que, après trois semaines de harcèlement impressionné de Dean sur l'obsession du groupe PMA, ils trouvaient ironique que maintenant Dean lui-même était tout fan-étourdi pour la bande.

''_Ou peut-être cela a t'il quelque chose à voir avec un rendez-vous secret et un certain ange?_" Bella sourit à cette pensée. Si elle n'avait pas vu l'image par elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais pu le prendre en considération. Mais maintenant que l'idée était là, c'était très amusant en effet.

Ils trouvèrent finalement un endroit et Sam sortit, marchant vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur il repéra Dean et s'approcha, recevant encore le bonjour le plus désagréable, Dean leva la main: «_Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Donc on y va ou quoi?_ »

« _Hé je n'ai rien dit_ » Sam leva ses mains défensivement en réponse, retirant ensuite son billet. « _Tout le monde a apporté le sien j'espère_ ».

Bella gloussa devant la nature défensive de Dean. Elle avait vu les images sur le téléphone de Sam. A vrai dire, elle était jalouse, mais la vue de Dean embrassé par un homme était hilarante. L'ironie étant que cet homme qui revendiquait publiquement son aversion était encore mieux.

« _Es-tu arrivé aussi tôt pour rencontrer ton petit ami ?_ » Plus Bella souriait plus Dean la regardait d'un air furieux.

« _Shut up_ ».

« _La ferme_ »

**XXXX**

Dean réalisa cinq minutes après le début de la bande d'échauffement qu'il ne voulait pas être là. PMA, il verrait. Oh mon dieu non. Ils étaient affreux. Dean s'excusa et erra dans les couloirs pour tuer le temps. Il voulait juste voir Cass déjà.

Les bandes d'échauffement étaient comme toutes les autres, quelque chose que vous n'écoutez que si c'est votre favori. Sam observa le changement de Dean se déplaçant mal à l'aise et de quitter, juste en secouant la tête. «_Je vais te texter quand PMA débutera_ ». Il le dit assez fort pour que Dean puisse l'entendre. Le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire était de le laisser tranquille pendant la répétition. Enfer, même Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir y assister.

**TBC …**

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et que la traduction est toujours correcte.**

**Désolée s'il y a des répétitions ou des phrases un peu étranges mais elles sont durs à transcrire en français.**

**Patience … Patience, le chapitre 3 ne va pas tarder.**

**A très vite.**

**Titbouchon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, ci-dessous se trouve le chapitre 3 traduit de la fanfiction de Zafona « Pleasure My Angel »**

**Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise toujours.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et suivis, vous êtes mon moteur pour continuer la traduction de cette histoire que j'adore.**

**Résumé**** : Sam, le frère de Dean a gagné des pass VIP pour le concert de « Pleasure My Angel » dont le chanteur du groupe n'est autre que Castiel. Dean n'est pas très enthousiaste mais décide de s'y rendre quand-même.**

**Disclaimers**** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire qui est à Zafona, une super auteure. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean se promenait dans les couloirs plutôt vides sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à la nuit précédente. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrévocablement stupéfiant sur le regard bleu pur de Castiel. Quand ils avaient dansé la veille, il avait fait plus de contact avec les yeux que Dean avait cru possible tout en dansant chaudement. Dean détestait l'admettre, mais c'est ce que lui et un homme au hasard qui avait tiré sur sa manche avaient fait dans un club. Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour l'amener à danser avec un homme? Mouvement parfait des hanches, les gestes de séduction et un signe d'invitation? Lorsqu'il revit la scène, cela semblait comme une évidence. Pourtant, l'image du visage et les épaules de Castiel, son torse beau et mince, ses hanches fluides ... étaient brûlées dans la rétine de Dean.

Dean secoua la tête, ''Qu'est-ce l'enfer ... Allez! Reprends-toi mec.'' Dean se donna quelques claques sur le visage pour essayer de secouer son esprit. Les seules choses qui avaient changé étaient l'appréciation de Dean pour la bande; il essaierait de garder ça professionnel maintenant. Castiel avait une voix magnifique et une gamme impressionnante. Il pouvait danser et chanter sans devenir essoufflé ou avoir besoin de se synchroniser, donc non seulement il était talentueux et habile, mais il était aussi en très bonne forme physique. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que pratiquer autant d'activités n'épuisent pas quelqu'un. Castiel était bon. Maintenant, Dean était au concert pour connaître le reste de la bande ... pour lequel il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt.

Le concert allait commencer et Plaisir My Angel attendait patiemment dans les coulisses. Cass soupira lourdement, « _Je dois utiliser la salle de bain_ ». Michael le regarda et soupira. Cass fronça les sourcils, «_Quoi? Je dois y aller!_ »

«_Très bien ... allons-y alors_." Michael fit signe aux gardes du corps, l'obtention d'un troupeau d'entre eux pour entourer Cass, il déambula vers les toilettes.

Castiel dans sa hâte trotta dans la salle de bains des hommes, en passant devant un fan qui n'était pas attentif. «_Excusez-moi_», murmura-t-il quand il le bouscula.

Dean se plaça sur le côté mais fût bousculé. Il se retourna pour obtenir un regard du bâtard qui l'avait poussé, seulement pour trouver un ensemble d'hommes en costumes–gardes du corps. Un homme plus petit avec des cheveux noirs en pétard trottait dans les toilettes des hommes. « _Est-ce -?_ » Dean fut rudement mis à l'écart par un autre garde du corps.

« _Continuez à bouger, nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis_».

Dean regarda passer l'homme. C'était certainement Castiel. Dean se retrouvait si près de lui. Si seulement il était allé dans la salle de bain damnée. Les gardes du corps bloquaient et ne laissaient entrer personne.

«_Bien, bien, je m'en vais_ », Dean leur lança un regard furieux et retourna dans le couloir. Au moment où il faisait demi-tour, il aperçut un homme plus petit que les autres –pas le type garde du corps, et il semblait avoir une idée en tête. "Un agent, peut-être?" Dean se demandait comme il s'éloigna -mais pas trop loin.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Cass sortit, s'essuyant les mains sur son levant la tête, son regard se posa sur un visage familier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément. « _C'est mon partenaire de danse de la nuit dernière!_ »,il s'écria avec enthousiasme, faisant un pas dans la direction de Dean.

Michael posa une main sur la poitrine de l'homme plus petit. « _Laisse tomber Cass, nous allons sur scène bientôt, tu ne peux pas juste … »_

« _Bientôt! Pendant deux heures!_ » Cass regarda Michael puis de nouveau dans le couloir, il sentit un picotement étrange dans sa poitrine qui courut jusqu'à sa gorge et dans sa tête. « _Puis-je juste lui dire bonjour?_ »

« _Non_ », Michael commença à le repousser vers leur zone désignée, « _Maintenant, on y va_ ».

Cass garda les yeux sur Dean comme on l'a entrainé, l'envie cuisante ne faiblissant pas, même après l'avoir perdu de vue.

Traînant autour de la zone, Dean attendait que Castiel revienne juste pour obtenir un coup d'oeil. Les gardes du corps étaient toujours vigilants, comme pour la protection d'un vrai ange déchu ou quelque chose comme ça. Leurs visages étaient si graves et si concentrés que Dean commença à se demander si le gouvernement n'était pas impliqué dans tout cela. Ses pensées stupides de complots paranoïaques disparurent quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Il établit un contact visuel avec Cass immédiatement, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait venir lui dire salut. Le même agent d'avant posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et lui murmura quelque chose. Le chanteur partit sans jamais s'approcher. Dean fit la moue un peu, et se gifla pour l'expression idiote sur son visage.

Sam regarda la dernière bande d'échauffement quitter la scène, envoyant à Dean un texte expliquant la situation.

Jo glapit, «_Je ne peux pas attendre après le spectacle! Trop hâte de les rencontrer!_ »

Sam sourit, « _Ouais, ça va être très intéressant. Bien que la grande question maintenant est ce que l'enfer on va leur dire?_ »

Dean reçut le texte important de Sammy, «_**Cela concerne le temps**_ ».Dean retourna de nouveau à l'étage principal et rejoignit le groupe. Sam le regarda, « _Allons-nous nous frayer un chemin ou quoi? _» Les Winchester relativement bien construits travaillaient comme une équipe fantastique lors des concerts. Pousser à travers la foule n'avait jamais été un problème. Les quatre autres avaient tendance à s'accrocher à eux comme de la colle pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Avec une poussée agressive finale, Dean s'accrocha à la rambarde aux côtés de Sam, une prise solide sur le métal devant lui l'empêcha d'être mis de côté.

Environ vingt minutes après, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'intro d'une des chansons populaires du groupe démarra, un tintement léger sans martèlement de sons. La foule vit la théâtralité amusante lorsque les membres firent leur entrée. Les hommes portaient un costume de prêtre et la femme était en religieuse. Les tenues étaient personnalisées et n'étaient pas des répliques exactes des originaux, tout était travaillé, comme celle de la nonne qui était trop sexy pour Anna, ou les costumes de prêtres qui moulaient les torses des hommes. Bien sûr, Castiel arriva le dernier sur scène, il ressemblait à un de ces beaux anges qu'on voit représenté dans les livres pour enfants, sa longue robe et des ailes pliées dans son dos. Au fond derrière eux, se trouvait un écran géant montrant plusieurs angles de la bande, y compris des gros plans.

Alors qu'il regardait, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la religieuse en tenue légère, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était venu pour ça. Enfin, un ange arriva sur la scène, et Dean sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Les souvenirs de déhanchements séduisants et invitants s'envolèrent comme un lointain souvenir. Dean prit un moment pour réaliser que le jingle était nul. ''Cela va être un long concert '', Dean soupira.

Castiel sourit timidement à la foule quand l'intro sombra dans le silence suivie par la partie de la chanson que tous les fans reconnaîtraient. Cass et les autres comptaient les secondes; ses mains jointes se posèrent ensemble sur la partie avant de la robe qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Comme la basse recommença soudainement faisant éclater la musique, les mains de Castiel volèrent brusquement à ses côtés, déchirant les vêtements de son dos, libérant les ailes fragiles. Quand ils tombèrent sur le sol, il donna un coup de pied les envoyant valser dans la foule en face de lui.

Comme il abaissa sa jambe, ses mouvements de liaison avec les sons de ses compagnons de groupe furent créés, les grandes ailes déployées lentement dans son dos. Les plumes étaient d'un blanc cassé et de près il était évident que quelqu'un avait mis beaucoup de travail dans celles-ci. Le cadre était fait de fils et elles étaient évidemment flexibles, ce qui signifiait qu'elles bougeaient bien quand Castiel se déplaçait. Son costume se composait de jeans noirs serrés, de bottes hautes jusqu'aux genoux (bouclées tout le long), une chemise noire moulante avec col en v, le tout complété d'un assortiment de ceintures, boucles et fermetures éclair.

Les yeux bleus de Cass semblaient presque percer la salle lorsque ses ailes se déployèrent pleinement et il prit fermement le micro. Il se lécha les lèvres et inspira longuement.

Au début, entendre l'intro de la chanson d'ouverture, Dean se sentit limite désespéré. Avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement se résigner à un état de mélancolie, le coup de basse le frappa durement. La foule en délire atteignit son apogée dans un rugissement, quand l'ange au centre de la scène arracha sa robe. Dean sauta la rambarde et attrapa la tenue avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur son frère.

Bella lui arracha immédiatement et Dean ne s'en soucia pas. Le Castiel qui se tenait devant eux était maintenant dans une tenue gothique. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'ils vous transperçaient l'âme, et Dean pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre comme son adrénaline commença à pomper. Les spectacles en live étaient toujours meilleurs que les enregistrements lorsque le groupe n'avait pas de talent, et Dean devait admettre que c'était un enfer de spectacle. Les jeux de lumières et le travail de la caméra étaient beaux, mais la partie la plus impressionnante était le son. Quelqu'un dans cette cabine de son savait ce qu'il faisait, et le son de PMA passait comme de l'or. La voix de Castiel était comme un charme sur la foule, commandant une armée de fans dévoués et les berçant dans une frénésie.

Les tonalités du concert étaient sombres et ouvertement humaines. Le thème du spectacle parlait d'un ange, et de sa chute dont la durée de vie était typique d'un être humain. Vous êtes l'espoir et les yeux brillants, mais le monde est un endroit sombre et perfide. Vous perdez votre énergie, vous perdez votre fierté et votre coeur est brisé. Il était un parfait parallèle tragique de la condition humaine. Dean se retrouva perdu dans la performance et pris dans l'ambiance de la foule. Acclamation de joie et sautillements, et pendant les chansons violentes, Dean n'hésita pas à participer à des ''épaules contre épaules '' tout aussi violents.

Du début à la fin du concert ''Plaisir My Angel'', Castiel ne sauta jamais un battement, il s'était adressé à la foule après la première chanson, il voulait faire une introduction différente de celle que Michael lui avait demandé. Malgré ce petit fait, la foule les aimait toujours. Sa voix était aussi belle que les autres l'avaient affirmé, peut-être plus. Sa présence ne pouvait être niée, en particulier au cours d'une de ses chansons les plus célèbres, "Take My Halo '. Ce fut la dernière chanson qu'il chanta, il arracha ses ailes lors du retour dans le riff de guitare violent mais comme la chanson passait de violent à doux, la guitare continua dans un faible rythme. Les tambours coupés, et la basse tint la ligne parfaite quand Cass tomba à genoux. Sa chemise en morceaux d'avoir déchiré les ailes, les fans à l'avant de la foule pouvait voir des parties de sa poitrine et il pensa un instant qu'ils allaient tuer les gardes au-delà de la balustrade.

Dans les dernières paroles de la chanson, celles qui dépeignaient le cœur brisé de l'ange déchu, les caméras se portèrent sur le visage de Castiel, surtout ses yeux. Il baissa la tête lorsque la salle devint noire et la foule éclata en cris fangirlish.

Dean savait quand un spectacle était terminé, et afin d'éviter les processus de sortie excessive, il commença la tâche ardue de passer à travers la foule encore excitée. Les portes des coulisses étaient dans la vue de Dean, et bientôt il verrait son doux ange sexy de nouveau. Les autres le rattraperaient par la suite, Dean était en mission.

Cass se releva et porta de nouveau le micro à sa bouche, « _Merci, Lawrence_ » Sa voix était solennelle au début, «_Pour nous avoir permis de nous laisser jouer pour vous _». Il sourit; le seul éclairage de la chambre était l'écran derrière lui, le montrant dans la vision nocturne des caméras. « _Et prouver que les petites villes balancent aussi durement que les grandes villes_! » il a crié, en soulignant dans la foule, « _Soyez bon alors que je suis parti, les enfants! Je reviendrais vous voir très bientôt!_ » Sur ce, il donna une profonde révérence, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre tendue face à lui. La main qu'il avait planté sur sa poitrine saisit les restes de sa chemise et l'arracha, obtenant un autre cri de la foule. Il la jeta hors de la scène avec un sourire: «_Et vous pouvez garder mes vêtements._ »

Il se tourna et disparut de la scène avec les autres, laissant l'équipe technique recueillir leurs instruments et accessoires, comme ses ailes.

Comme leur groupe a quitté la scène, Jo sauta très excité, « _Oh mon dieu les gars! C'était incroyable! Il est vachement sexy!_ »

Sam se mit à rire, « _Ce n'est pas fini, allons les rencontrer_ ». Il agita son pass à nouveau et se dirigea vers les coulisses.

Se présentant devant le garde, Dean passa son badge VIP. «_Allez mon pote, tu te souviens de moi, non?_ » Dean sourit, un peu énervé d'avoir reconnu le visage sérieux de celui qui l'avait poussé plus tôt. «_Je suis ici pour rencontrer le groupe, alors laissez-moi entrer_ ».

Castiel attrapa sa chemise de rechange, une chemise blanche à boutons, et l'enfila sur ses épaules. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau d'un des machinistes et l'engloutit. «_Bon travail les gars_», il sourit à son groupe. « _Sons géniaux là-bas_ ».

Anna se mit à rire: «_Oui, toi aussi_ ».

Michael sourit, essayant de rester sévère, «_Essaie juste de prendre soin de ces ailes, d'accord? Elles sont chères _».

« _Désolé_ », Cass sourit, « _Pris dans le moment_ ».

Un garde passa la tête dans la porte « _Hey les gagnants du concours sont ici_ ».

« _Envoyez-les! Envoyez-les!_ » Cass déclara avec agitation, observant la porte dans l'attente de nouveaux amis peut-être.

Dean entendit Castiel demander de les faire entrer avec enthousiasme et il pensa qu'il était encore excité de sa prestation. Qui ne le serait pas?

Cass avait fini en beauté l'un des concerts qui lui avait demandé le plus d'énergie de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux. Il fit un grand sourire au garde qui, à contrecoeur, ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les fans. Il était impatient de les rencontrer depuis qu'il avait entendu parler des billets spéciaux mis en place par Michael. Ses yeux brillaient comme il regarda la porte. Le premier fan à entrer le terrassa presque.

« _Merci mon pote_ », Dean tapota le garde sur l'épaule en passant devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, pas particulièrement intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que Cass. Il le repéra et lui sourit, « _Long moment sans se voir_ ». Dean s'était demandé comment réagirait Cass en le voyant. Pour une petite ville au hasard, quelles étaient les chances que le seul homme avec qui vous aviez dansé au club ne reconnaisse pas votre visage, puis se révélerait être le gagnant VIP de votre concert?

«_Tu m'as manqué au club hier soir, c'est une honte que tu n'ais pas pu rester. Mais bon, nous avons toute la soirée et la journée de demain, non? Les autres seront ici très bientôt_ ».

Dean pouvait à peine garder une expression calme tant il était excité, et avant qu'il ait vraiment fini de parler, il entendit les autres dans la salle derrière lui.

Le choc de revoir Dean commença à s'estomper, mais Cass était encore assez surpris. Le seul homme qu'il avait avait choisi dans le club s'avérait être un de ses fans VIP. Un petit bond dans sa poitrine lui rappela qu'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un de spécial depuis un certain temps, et la vue de Dean provoquait constamment des perturbations dans son cœur. Il essaya de le secouer, il était un artiste professionnel et ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser échapper des choses comme «_on dit jamais deux sans trois, c'est le destin_» ou autre. Cela faisait près de 5 secondes que son partenaire de danse était entré dans la pièce. Il devait dire quelque chose.

L'excitation remplaça la nervosité de Cass, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à nouveau et son visage bougea. « _Oh mon Dieu!_ » Cass se leva, son sourire de plus en plus grand, « _Je ne peux pas le croire, tu as gagné les billets? _» Il fit plusieurs pas se rapprochant de Dean; l'envie de serrer l'homme dans ses bras était presque plus forte que sa maîtrise de soi. Il entendit les autres parler dans le couloir, mais garda les yeux sur Dean, « _Désolé pour la sortie soudaine la dernière fois, et la fois d'avant_ ». Cass sourit, rappelant à Dean qu'ils s'étaient presque rencontrés à nouveau devant les toilettes. «_Je suppose que je devrais porter un masque en public ou quelque chose, je serai capable de rester et de parler aux gens qui ..._ ». Ses yeux regardèrent de haut en bas le torse de Dean, profitant de la vue, « … _M'intéresse_ ». "Il prit contact avec les yeux encore une fois, son sourire s'étandant à nouveau sur son visage.

« _Comment t'as pu partir comme ça sans nous?_ », Bella fit la moue en entrant.

« _Je sais pas_ », Dean répondit: « _Comment as-tu pu me voler ma tenue d'artiste durement gagnée? _».

Bella tenant toujours fermement son prix volé. «_Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire? Je pensais que tu détestais PMA_ ».

L'entrée des autres gagnants obliga Cass à leur prêter attention. Il regarda Bella comme elle et Dean argumentaient sur la «tenue volée», et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ne prenant pas part au «détester PMA » littéralement.

Jo courut dans la pièce et cria presque, dès ses premières secondes en personne avec le groupe, elle entendit Castiel rire. « _Il est si mignon!_ » Elle posa les poings sur sa bouche dans l'excitation en regardant les autres et ne put s'interdire de dire, « _Oh mon dieu, vous êtes si cool! _», ses yeux étaient collés sur leurs tenues de scène qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'enlever, à part Cass qui aimait déchirer ses vêtements.

Sam, étant le dernier à entrer, tapa sur l'épaule de Dean, « _Pas sympa de nous laisser derrière, mec_ ». Sam semblait légèrement contusionné, probablement d'avoir protégé les petits corps des gens autour de lui dans le « épaule contre épaule ». Il était le plus grand du groupe, Dean était le second, mais il était trop captivé et pressé de rejoindre la bande pour vraiment aider. Heureusement, grâce à la protection de Sam, tous les autres étaient relativement indemnes. Il regarda la bande et régla sa respiration; il commençait à se demander s'il était un aussi grand fan du groupe que les autres. Il les aimait, bien sûr, et de rencontrer une célébrité était toujours génial. Cependant, il n'était pas tout étourdi et aussi excité qu'eux. Il remarqua même que Dean agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais dit des choses horribles sur le groupe plus tôt. Quoique l'expression de Bella disait à Sam qu'elle avait mis un terme à cela.

Bella sourit d'un air satisfait. Si Dean avait l'intention de faire semblant d'aimer la bande pour atteindre Cass, elle avait prévu de le briser. « _Ouais, sûr que je me souviens de t'entendre dire quelque chose du genre qu'ils n'avaient pas de talent? Oh! Et tu n'aimes pas particulièrement le chanteur, si je me rappelle bien, tu as dit qu'il n'avait ''aucune présence sur scène''. _»

Cass avait cessé de rire bien sûr. Il pencha légèrement la tête et regarda Dean pour confirmation. Il n'était pas offensé que quelqu'un n'aime pas le groupe, leur musique ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Enfer, il avait rencontré quelques artistes célèbres de l'ère nouvelle et aimait les bandes que certaines personnes ne pouvaient supporter d'écouter. Cependant, il n'exprima rien de tout cela. Cass voulait vraiment voir comment Dean s'en sortirait, ou s'il en avait même l'intention. C'est dans des moments comme ça que vous apprenez vraiment les valeurs d'une personne, que vous restiez fidèle à vos anciennes opinions ou être assez humble pour admettre que vous aviez tort.

Dean déglutit. Il avait deux choix: se tenir debout pour ses revendications précédentes, ou plier et admettre qu'il avait eu tort après que la vérité soit sortie. « _Eh bien leurs CD sont vraiment nuls_ ». Dean dit avec assurance: «_Mais je dois admettre que j'ai changé d'avis sur la présence sur scène de Castiel _».

Castiel resta stoïque et redressa la tête; il plissa les yeux, essayant de garder l'éclat dans son regard. Il était ravi d'entendre que quelqu'un avait changé d'opinion à propos de sa présence sur scène après un spectacle, mais il espérait encore voir comment il allait s'en tirer. Au moins encore un peu.

«_Je suis désolé_ » Balthazar est intervenu, « _Est-ce que tu viens de dire que nos CD sont ''nuls''_? ». Balthazar échangea des regards moqueurs avec Gabriel, Anna, et Cass. « _Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore ici?_ ».

Avant que Bella puisse encore aggraver les choses, Dean ne tarda pas à répondre à la question. «_Je suis ici parce que mon frère a gagné des billets et m'a demandé de venir. Je suis là pour vous dire que votre musique est nulle les gars_ ». Gabriel haussa un sourcil, «_Okaaaay, alors pourquoi es-tu arrivé le premier ici? _».

Dean regarda immédiatement Castiel, le fixant de haut en bas. Les pantalons serrés plus la chemise ouverte le flattaient joliment. « _Peu importe?_ »

« _Ohh, un plaisir. Ça va être un loooong week-end les garçons_ ». Gabriel croisa les bras derrière sa tête en se promenant dans l'arrière-salle pour ramasser une bouteille d'eau. « _Donc, est-ce qu'un de nos vrais fans a des trucs à nous faire signer?_ ».

Chuck se précipita avec ses nombreux rouleaux de posters et CD. « _Oh Oh Oh! Moi! »_ Il fouilla un peu, laissant tomber deux affiches et les ramassa. «_Si vous pouviez tous signer ça pour moi, je serais tellement reconnaissant_ ». Adam leva ses albums préférés aussi.

Anna commençait à être agacée avec les deux autres musiciens, son visage était rouge. Elle était prête à participer à la lutte quand Dean tourna la tête pour regarder Castiel essayant d'ignorer le combat. Gabriel semblait être prêt à signer quelques marchandises aléatoires au lieu de discuter, mais elle ne se sentait pas dans cette ambiance.

Cass posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sur le point d'admettre que le regard fixe de Dean sur lui le faisait se sentir spécial, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, quoiqu'il aurait vraiment aimé en parler. Luttant contre une forte envie, il regarda Dean et lui sourit, « _Tout le monde a droit à son opinion et si nous aimions tous la même musique, ce serait juste ennuyeux_ ». Il alla vers son sac et en sortit son stylo préféré. Il était un de ces types de stylo à bille dont l'encre avait tendance à baver quand il écrivait. Il lui faisait signer son nom plus facilement, du moins il le croyait.

« _Signons quelques autographes, je voudrais apprendre vos noms avant que la fête commence_ ». Cass sourit au groupe alors qu'il approchait de Chuck et Adam, les deux seuls qui avaient des choses prêtes à être signées. Sam et Jo révélèrent rapidement différents articles pour les autographes, ne voulant pas le laisser passer.

Avant de signer quoi que ce soit, Cass regardait la personne, « _Quel est votre nom?_ » Quand il obtenait ce qu'il voulait, il tendait la main, «_ Castiel, ravi de vous rencontrer _». Il le fit avec chacun d'eux, à l'exception de Dean. Il voulait le faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la dernière personne digne de son intérêt, quand tous les autres iraient vers le reste de la bande. Avec lequel commenceriez-vous vos autographes? Le chanteur, bien sûr.

« _Mon nom est Chuck_ ». Chuck posa l'ensemble de ses affaires. Il ne pouvait pas serrer la main de Castiel les bras chargés de marchandises. «_C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, j'aime tout votre travail, je connais toutes vos chansons par coeur, et je chante avec elles dès que j'en ai l'occasion_». Chuck parlait trop vite, mais la majeure partie était claire.

Bella frappa Chuck à l'arrière du genou, doublant Adam en échange d'un baiser. «_Trop d'informations, poindexter, bouge-toi_ ». Elle voulait absolument l'attention de Castiel, et prendrait beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'elle laissait à Chuck. Sans oublier qu'il était embarrassant de l'écouter parler de la façon dont il chantait sur chaque chanson.

Cass sourit à Chuck, malgré Bella qui se précipita sur lui. « _Absurde, ce n'est pas trop d'infos_ ». Il signa tout ce que Chuck lui avait remis, en ajoutant une note amicale, avec bon espoir d'inspirer le jeune homme plus tard. Surtout, c'était le genre ''bonne chance'', mais il pensa que ça signifierait quelque chose pour le gars. « _Pour être parfaitement honnête_ », il regarda Chuck avec un sourire, en chuchotant, « _J'aime aussi chanter en même temps que la musique, ce n'est pas bizarre_ ». Il tapa l'épaule de Chuck comme il essayait de se mettre sur le côté.

« _Bella Talbot, un plaisir de vous rencontrer_ ». Elle sourit largement, et curieusement, pour ses amis c'était un sourire sincère. Qui ne sourirait pas face au chanteur de PMA? (Ou alors la mentalité du fan avait bien changé). Elle indiqua un endroit sur le premier costume de Castiel où elle voulait sa signature. Il fut suivi par une copie de chaque album PMA publié à ce jour, ainsi que son laissez-passer VIP et un travail d'impression professionnelle du portrait de Castiel. « _Vous avez fait un spectacle époustouflant. Avez-vous déjà envisagé d'ajouter le vol à votre spectacle? Vous êtes dépeint comme un ange, non? Alors pourquoi pas quelques câbles et effets spéciaux? Je pense que ça aurait l'air étonnant!_ ». Bella était le genre de fan qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, et exactement ce qu'elle changerait.

Cass ne put que lui rendre son sourire, « _Eh bien Bella c'est ce que j'ai _dit ». Il regarda les autres qui semblaient rouler les yeux. Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella, « _Je pense que je vais les travailler sur le sujet_ ». Il avait le sentiment qu'il finirait par voir quelque chose de différent pour les autographes, mais il ne s'attendait pas à signer son costume. «_Je ne peux pas croire que l'un de vous ait pris cette chose, les gars_ », il rit, « _J'ai lancé ce tas de tissu en espérant qu'il ne resterait pas accroché autour de ma jambe_ ».

A son tour, Adam présenta son pass VIP (constatant que Bella avait eu une assez bonne idée) et sa collection de CD incomplètes. « _Mon nom est Adam Winchester. Je suis très heureux d'être ici. Merci d'être venu à Lawrence et de signer mes affaires _». Adam avait un faible pour Anna, et n'était nullement intéressé à perdre du temps avec Cass, de plus; les autres voulaient aussi lui parler. Adam continua sur la ligne d'autographes jusquà ce qu'il soit devant elle, et fit plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de flirter avec la chaude tête rouge.

Cass signa pour Adam et se contenta de sourire, il avait vu la façon dont Adam regardait Anna et se pencha pour lui murmurer, « _Juste un petit conseil, mon ami_ », il regarda Anna puis de nouveau Adam, « _Elle aime les animaux en peluche, elle a beaucoup d'ours en peluche donc je les éviterais si j'étais toi_ ». Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil quand le garçon trotta vers la tête rouge. Le suivant était Dean.

Les yeux bleus de Cass remontèrent lentement de la poitrine de Dean pour répondre à ces incroyables orbes verts. Son regard bougea de gauche à droite, n'étant pas sûr sur lequel des deux yeux de Dean il voulait se concentrer le plus.

Dean resta en retrait lorsque la séance d'autographes commença. Il n'était pas un fan et n'avait rien apporté avec lui. Ca ne le dérangeait pas que Cass l'ignore ostensiblement. Bon, franchement, il était difficile de le dire. Lorsque la ligne de fans fut passée, Castiel se concentra de nouveau sur lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Castiel l'observait. Encore une fois. Il semblait être un phénomène fréquent que ces yeux bleus glacés traînent de haut en bas sur le corps de Dean avant de prendre contact avec les siens. Non pas que Dean était complètement innocent; sa pensée la plus importante était la mémoire des hanches bien vêtues de Castiel se balançant de manière séduisante avec rythme dans le club.

La voix de Cass sortit presque comme un murmure, « _Et toi?_ » Il sentit un autre saut dans sa poitrine quand il osa faire un pas de plus vers le mâle légèrement plus grand.

Dean le regarda, « _Moi, je n'ai rien apporté à signer. Mais …_ », Dean tira un marqueur permanent de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à Cass. Soulevant sa chemise pour exposer son torse incroyablement musclé, Dean invita Castiel à signer. « _Tu peux signer ici. Fais-le pour Dean Winchester _». Dean sourit, toujours fier de lui-même de faire des choses originales.

Cass sentit ses joues rougir quand il prit le marqueur de son partenaire de danse. « _Dean Winchester ..._ » répétait-il à voix basse, regardant le muscle parfaitement tonique et trouver un bon endroit pour signer. Son regard se posa sur la ligne de la hanche de Dean, pli incroyable qui disparaissait dans son jean. Un frisson courut dans le dos de Cass alors qu'il restait fixé, il se lécha les lèvres en se penchant avec le stylo. Plusieurs déclarations et des phrases couraient dans sa tête quand la pointe du marqueur atterrit sur la peau de Dean, mais il aimait vraiment celle là.

« _Propriété de Castiel_ » écrit horizontalement juste au-dessus du jean de Dean. Cass se releva fièrement et rendit le marqueur à Dean, un large sourire sur son visage. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir avec ce gars, mais le flirt était trop amusant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait rougi plus tôt, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait d'habitude, ou même jamais fait d'ailleurs. Quelque chose lui arrivait et il aimait ça.

**TBC …**

* * *

**Voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du troisième chapitre.**

**Le quatrième est en cours de traduction et je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours satisfaits de la traduction.**

**A très vite.**

**Titbouchon35**


End file.
